Private's Curse
by PenguinPro
Summary: The penguin's movie night starts off fine, but changes when Private encounters a strange puppy...
1. Movie Night

**Private's Cruse**

**Chapter 1**

**By. PenguinPro**

**I DO NOT OWN PoM VIACOM DOES**

It was an ordinary Sunday night in the penguin HQ; which meant two things for the penguins. One, no humans and two, movie night!

"Alright men status report!" Skipper, the leader of the penguins was making sure everything was alright for movie night. "How's the popcorn?"

"All popped Skippah!" Private, the youngest of the penguins was on popcorn duty.

"It's not burnt this time is it?" asked Skipper, "That smell was in here for three days!"

"Not this time!" answered Private, "And its extra butter!"

"That's fine but go with normal butter next time I don't need you boys going soft on me." Said Skipper, "Kowalski how's the surround sound going?

"It's almost finished I just have to tighten this last bolt!" Kowalski, the strategist of the group was doing what we normal does trying to make things better, "DONE!" _Kowalski gets electrocuted_ although most of the he ends up getting himself, or the entire zoo, into trouble. "I'm ok…just a little singed"

"Put some ice on it…" advised Skipper, "Ok Rico what movie did you choose?"

"BLARHGHAR!" Rico, the insane, explosive, but sweet, member of the group was excited it was finally his week to choose the movie, _Rico holds up the classic horror film the Wolfman._

"I don't young Private is old enough for this movie yet Rico…" warned Skipper worried of the possible nightly disturbances.

"I'll be fine I'll cover my eyes during the scary parts." Reassured Private.

"Fine, but the moment it gets to scary for you leave the room." Skipper said with a stern look meaning he meant business.

"Alright…" Private said sadly.

"Let's start the movie!" Skipper said.

**A couple hours later after the movie ended.**

"Well man that's a movie that gets better every time you watch it!" Skipper said.

"I'm going in my lab" Kowalski yawned.

"Remember to get sleep this time..." reminded Skipper.

"Alright" agreed Kowalski.

"How did you like it Rico?...Rico?" inquired Skipper. _Skipper looks over to Rico and sees he is sleeping on the couch_.

"So how about you Private..Private? You're not asleep to are you?" _Skipper looks over to private and sees he's cowering under a blanket._

"I-i-is it o-o-over?" Private asked frightened.

_Skipper sighs_ "Private…go take a walk before going to sleep I don't want you screaming in the middle of the night like last time we watched a scary movie." Skipper ordered with a soft tone.

"Alright I'll be back soon!" cried out Private as he left.

_Private has just reached the zoouvenir shop. _"Argghh why do I always get so freaked out by these scary movies…" Private said angrily as kicking a pebble. "Skippah is right I need to toughen up…" _Private sighs._ _Suddenly a bush next to him starts to rustle. _"Who's there?" Private asked surprised. _Bush rustles more _"I'm warning you I know how to fight! _Under his breath_ …kinda…"

_Puppy jumps out of the bush; it's a brown and black Labrador with red eyes_ "Awww you're so adorable! _Private reaches out to pet him when it starts to growl showing its rows of sharp yellow teeth, some of which are cracked._ "N-n-n-nice p-p-p-puppy." Private said frightened while slowly backing away.

_The puppy jumps out and bites Private on the flipper. Private tries to scream but doesn't hear anything come out. Private falls to the ground and the last thing he remembers is the puppy running away._

**The next day 0700 hours**

"Arghhh my head…it feels like that time I ate my snow cone too fast…only a lot worse.." Private sad cringing in pain. "Where am I anyways?" Private said curiously. _Private looks around and sees that he is in the Zoo's food storage. _"That's odd how did I get here…wait a minute where's all the meat?" _Upon closer inspection Private noticed all the fish and steaks for the next month is gone. _"That's strange…" _The door handle for the food storage starts jiggling_. "I gotta get out of here!" _Private franticly searches the room from a way out, and then he spots a broken window. _"That will work!" _Private jumps out the window and runs back to his habitat. When Private makes it he jumps over the railing and into the water._ _Private gets out and is greeted by…_"PRIVATE!" Skipper said angrily. _The anger in his voice almost made private fall back into the water_. "Waa!" _Skipper grabs Private's flippers to make sure he doesn't fall. Skipper sighs _"Private where were you last night, I was about to announce you AWAL!" Skipper said annoyed "Skipper something...unexpected…happen." Private said. " It doesn't matter you missed morning training as punishment you get night watch today." _Private gulps_ "Even after what happen last time?" _Skipper puts his flipper under his chin_ "Good point…" _Private smiles thinking he got off the hook. "_No sugar then." _Private jaw dropped_ "But how am I suppose to stay up all night without sugar…" Private said confused. "Well I don't know, just work out while up there our something." "Ok…I'll try that" Private said disappointed. "Ok now then let's go inside still got an hour before the humans arrive."

**That Night, on top of the zoo entrance 2300 hours**

"Nothing suspicious going on…."_ Private puts down his binoculars _"I still don't understand how I woke up in the food storage…" _Private shakes his head_. "I'm over thinking this I probably fell asleep in there and just don't remember because of how tired I was." _Private giggles. _"But there was this weird dog…I remember it biting me…then it goes blank." _Suddenly the bell signalizing its midnight starts ringing. _"Well its midnight time to head back." _Private bends down to pick up his binoculars when he suddenly gets a pain in his stomach_. "Argghhh!" _Private walks over to the bell to support himself_, _then he glances at his reflection._ "M-my eyes their red!" Private gasped in horror as he watched his reflection transform. His feathers became jet black fur, his flippers turned into paws and his beak became a muzzle, teeth grew into his new mouth, his legs became longer along with his tail. "What's happening to me?" Private screamed at his new body. _Private falls to the ground unannounced to Private along with that new body a new mind came with it. _"I'm hungry…" _Private licks his lips as he looks around for some food._ _His eyes see the lemur exhibit; they are still up and dancing. _"Hmm, wonder if those taste better then the steaks and fish I had last night, _Private licks his lips again, _only one way to find out." _Private leaps off the entrance and lands perfectly on the ground he then bolts to the lemur exhibit._

"MAURICE! Pick up the feets! Bend the floppy things you call your knees! That sloppiness you call dancing isn't good at all!" Julien, as usual, was yelling at his royal subjects.

"My feet are killing me. I gotta take a break…" Maurice, the king's royal right hand man, was always there for the king no matter what he said to him.

"I like dancing!" Mort, is…well…crazier then Rico, but not Rico's crazy a scarier crazy.

"Mort shut up a little!" Julien screamed

_Private leaps onto the top of their fence, he howls and then jumps onto their platform._

"FOSSA!" cried Julien

"AHHH!" scream Mort as he clutched to Julien's feet

"I don't think that's a fossa!" Maurice cried as he franticly search for something to defend himself with. _Maurice grabs a leg of the throne and tugs it breaks off._

"You just broke my throne!" Julien scream more worried about his throne then the fact their lives were in danger.

"I'm sorry I actually want to live!" Maurice retorted.

_Private charges for the lemurs with a hungry look in his face and his jaws opened._

"I hope this works…" Maurice muttered to himself. _Maurice swings the stick and hits private in the head. Private is knocked off balance and then runs off to escape another beating._

"Maurice you saved the royal booty!"

"It was nothing" Maurice said modestly

_Julien looks down and sees that mort is on his feet._ "MORT YOU DARE THOUCH THE ROYAL FEET IN TIME OF CRISISY SITUATION?" _ Julien flings mort off his feet and into the wall._

**In this rewrite, I combined chapter 1 and 2 also I changed my writing style personally I feel I did a better job please review those I can't trust myself when it comes to things like this. Also I don't know how I'm going to decipher Rico's talking this time might do it the same way might change it I'll probably keep it the same.**


	2. The Dark Truth

**Private's Curse**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own PoM **_**Aims giant lazer at Viacom's headquarters**_** but I will soon…**

"Up and adam men!" Shouted skipper.

"Yessir" Kowalski said slurring his words.

"Uh huh…" Rico said while nodding.

_Skipper looks around and sees he is gone._

"Hmmm Private isn't here must have fallen asleep at his post…I'll go wake him." Skipper said

_Just as skipper was climbing out of the base the lemurs opened the door and came in_.

"HELP!" Julien cried.

"Ringtails! What is it this time?" Skipper said annoyed.

"Me and my royal subjects were attacked by a FOSSA!" Julien said rather theatrically.

"It wasn't a fossa…but it was just as scary as one." Maurice said.

"Really scary." Mort stated while hiding behind Julien.

"Oh I'm sure it was…tell you what you guys hide in your exhibit for a few days, and we will call you when it's safe." Skipper said sarcastically.

"Why thank you silly pen- wait a second…" Julien said "You just want me to go away don't you?"

_Skipper and Julien start fighting. As usual Maurice, Mort, Kowalski, and Rico just sat there and watched._ _Then the door creeks open and Private runs in covered in blood, sweat, and tears in his eyes. All the animals start freaking out._

"THAT BIRD'S GONE PYSCHO!" Maurice screamed. "Why is he covered in ketchup…?" Mort wondered "Let us be getting out of here!" Julien said as he ran for the ladder. _The lemurs get out of there so fast it seems like they didn't even use the ladder._

"WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!" Private cried trying to stop the lemurs.

"Ok then explain…" Skipper said as he closed the door behind Private. "Or deal with the consequences." _Rico barfs up a flamethrower_.

"Ok I'm going to try to explain this in the most noncraziest way possible…I was doing nightly recon last night and my stomach started to hurt"

"No doubt from eating to many peanut butter winkies and then sending you on a murderous rampage." Skipper interrupted.

"As I was saying…I felt a pain a pain in my stomach I limped over to bell to support my weight…then I noticed my eyes had changed color…and I was growing fur and claws!"

_Skipper gets an angry look on his face. Rico does a Face-palm. Kowalski starts writing things on his clipboard._

"Ok Private this is what we are going to do…We are going to tie you up until we find out what is going on with you." Skipper said.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Cried Private.

"So did the boy who cried wolf." Mocked Skipper.

"THAT'S IT!" Private screamed. "That's what happen! Ok a few nights ago I was bitten by a dog, which means that dog must have been a werewolf, meaning I'm a werewolf too!" Private said with a look of happiness as he just figured out what happen.

"Ok that's it RICO BAG HIM!" Skipper commanded. _Rico coughs up a brown burlap sack and swipes up Private and ties it up in string leaving a hole just big enough for him to breathe through._

"Ok now we just have to figure out how to fix him." Skipper said. "Who knows what he can do in his current state."

"I can hear you…." Private said from within the sack.

"Ok Kowalski any ideas?" Skipper asked ignoring Private.

"Hmm….I have three. One, we ask him if he remembers anything." Kowalski said as he was looking over his clipboard.

"I don't remember anything except turning into the wolf…" Private spoke up once again.

"Two, actually two is blank I did have something but I erased it." Kowalski said with his flipper behind his neck. "But I do have a three. Three, we stay up all night and humor him."

"What do you mean by humor him?" Private protested from the bag.

"I'll go with three." Skipper replied.

"THEE!" Rico said with a grin

**A few hours later.**

"Well its midnight…Private your time to prove your point is up." Skipper said with a yawn.

_The sack says nothing._

"Maybe he fell asleep…" Kowalski said.

"Slepp" Rico said with a snore.

_Skipper kicks sack._ "WAKE UP!" Skipper yelled.

"AHHH!" Private screamed. "Oh…sorry Skip-rrrrrrrrrrr" Private voice suddenly turns into a growl.

"What was that…?" Kowalski asked sheepishly.

_A claw suddenly rips the sack. Skipper is shocked and tries to walk backwards but falls over. Suddenly the sack is completely destroyed. In Private's place stands a wolf with jet black fur and red eyes._

"Skipper my recalculations say Private was right" Kowalski said with a gulp.

_Skipper is too scared to respond to Kowalski. Rico coughs up a tranquilizer dart and a bamboo straw._ _Rico aims carefully and shoots_. _Private grabs it in mid air._

"Whoa…" Rico said impressed.

_Skipper starts to crawl backwards with this shocked face that looks glued onto his face._

"Your attempts to stop me are pathetic."Private said with a new demonic voice.

_The only thing Skipper can say is a little whimper._ "_ARGGHHH why can't I talk!" _Skipper thought to himself. _"I'm not afraid…I'm just shocked is all."_ _Private suddenly leaps forward and lands in front of Skipper. Skipper yelps_.

"Hehehe…" Private started laughing. "Oh Skipper...admit it your afraid." _Private smiles showing his rows of teeth._

"We have to do something!" Kowalski whispered to Rico.

"wha?" Rico responded in the best whisper he could.

"I don't know you're the weapons expert!" Kowalski asked a little hysterical.

"Opt-ion?" Rico asked.

"I don't have any for a situation like this!" Kowalski said while gesturing to the scène unfolding in front of them.

_Private's ears suddenly perk up._ "Someone is coming…" _Private moves away from skipper and sits in front of their door. Skipper just continues to sit there. _

"_How could I just sit there?" _Skipper thought to himself. _"I'm the fearless leader!"_

_Suddenly the door swings open_. "Guys what is with all the noise!" Marlene said angrily as she stepped into the penguin HQ. "I'm trying to sleep!"

_Private tackles Marlene._

"Ma-!" Skipper tried to yell out and help but he couldn't move. _"What's wrong with me!"_

"Well hello there." Private said with a little smirk.

"G-g-g-guys w-h-wh-whats this?" Marlene said scared out of her mind.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Kowalski tried to explain.

"I don't really care!" Marlene cried. "Just get it off me!"

"It? Now that's offensive. Don't you remember me?" Private said.

"No I don't and if you're one of Kowalski's mixed up inventions I swear ill!" Marlene tried to intimidate him.

_Private leans in close to Marlene _"Sshhhh" Private said in a whisper. "This will all be over soon." _Private started to lick his lips, Marlene's eyes get wide._

"_I have to do something!" _Kowalski thought to himself. _Kowalski hits Rico's stomach and a silver pendant pops out. "I guess this will work…" Kowalski throws the pendant at Privates head. He throws it to high and it hits the ceiling. _

_Private starts to laugh_. "What was that?" Private asked.

"Yea what WAS that?" Marlene said.

"I don't know I…I…I panicked!" Kowalski managed to stammer out.

_The chain falls onto Private's head._ "OW…OW!" _Private falls on the ground and starts trying to get the chain off._ "ARGGHHH GET IT OFF ME!" Private said with pain in his voice.

_Marlene gets up looking at the creature that just attacked her._

"Ok one question." Marlene said. "WHAT WAS THAT THING!"

_As Marlene is asking this Private starts to transform back into a penguin._

"Just look behind you…" Kowalski said.

_Marlene looks behind her and sees Private sprawled out on the floor._ "See look it's the penguin that attacked me!..wait…" _Marlene does a double take. _"Do not, tell me what I think you're about to tell me…"

"That's right Marlene, Private is a…I don't know what." Kowalski said trying his best to explain.

"Private is a wolf…plain and simple." Skipper said finally snapping out of his daze.

"wha?" Rico said

_Kowalski starts writing furiously on his clipboard. _"Skipper even with using all the logic in the world that doesn't even make sense…"

"Ok well, on that note I'm going back to my exhibit, and try to convince myself this was all a nightmare." Marlene said nervously.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out with school/ writers block it was hard.**

**Then I got inspiration and pretty much wrote this chapter in 5 minute…where was that a week ago -_-.**

**And yes this one is way different from the original chapter 3, but I like it.**

**Also just to make this clear, when private is a wolf he completely changes in actions AND personality, this will become more evident later in the story.**


	3. Skipper's Nightmare

**Private's Curse**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Viacom…but if you would just sign here.**

**Warning: Sad chapter.**

**0200 hours.**

_Private wakes up. _"Where am I?" Private said while rubbing his head.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Skipper said. "Or should I say the beast?"

"Oh great…what did I do last night, all I remember is charging you." Private said regrettably.

"Well you almost ate Marlene for one." Skipper said.

_Private's expression becomes shock._ "What?" Private said.

"Yep, would have done it too but that pendant on your neck saved her." Skipper said while pointing to Private's neck_. _

_Private looks at his neck and sees a silver pendant. _ "Don't get me wrong I like how it saved Marlene…but why is it so feminine?" Private asked.

"How should I know what Rico keeps in his stomach and why?" Skipper said with a shrug.

"Where's Kowalski and Rico?" asked Private.

"Making sure Marlene's ok with almost being devoured by a friend." Skipper said.

**Marlene's place 0100 hours**

"So Private is a werewolf, and that he ate someone?" Marlene asked still trying to understand the situation.

"That's correct." Kowalski said while confirming the situation.

"Ok as much as I would love to say that's ridiculous considering how I saw it happen I can't say it." Marlene said.

"I'd love to agree but, with all the evidence it just makes too much sense. Although I still say this wereguin thing is, what did you say, ridiculous. "Kowalski agreed.

"Wereguin?" Marlene asked. "Never knew you were into making up words."

"I don't unless I feel it fits the situation." Kowalski said while writing on his clip board.

"So how many words have you invented?" Marlene asked.

_After a pause Kowalski replies._ "Just one."

_Marlene giggles._"Thought you said you do it all the time."

"Yea, I do I just never say them." Kowalski replied. "Skipper would just shoot them down anyways."

"Grow a spine!" Marlene yelled.

"Wha?" Kowalski gasped.

"You're telling me you, Rico, and Private have just stood by for years while keeping your ideas to yourself?" Marlene asked.

"Well yea…I say my ideas when Skipper asks for them but that's about it." Kowalski replied.

"Well then just tell him your ideas, I mean you are the smartest and cutest on the team." Marlene said.

"I guess I could try to tell him more...what did you just say?" Kowalski looks almost blindsided by the compliment.

"N-nothing!" Marlene said. _"Did I really just say that?"_

_It was awkward silence for a few more minutes in till Rico walked in._

"Hwats Gigon no?" Rico asked "_What's Going on?"_

"Nothing." Kowalski and Marlene replied at once.

"hmmm." Rico said. "Pvairte si ni sih nubk." _"Pirvate is in his bunk."_

"Well we better get back." Kowalski said "Bye M-Marlene."

"Bye K-Kowalski." Marlene said.

**Outside of Marlene's exhibit. 0250 hours**

"You like Marlene don't you?" Rico said (Authors note: Since only people who understand Rico are in the scene he talks normal.)

"WHAT?" Kowalski asked. "I..no..never..of…course…I..know.."

_Rico gives him a suspicious eye._ "Whatever you say man…whatever you say." _Rico walks off leaving Kowalski behind. Kowalski glances back at Marlene's place then starts walking._ "Wait up!" Kowalski yelled.

**Back inside Marlene's**

"Wow I can't believe I just did that…" Marlene said. "Way to go me!" _And with that she goes to sleep._

**Back at penguins HQ 0300 hours.**

"So she ok?" Skipper asked.

"Yea she's fine" Kowalski said with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong Kowalski?" Private asked.

"He lik-"Rico started to say something.

"NOTHING!" Kowalski said, "How bout we go to bed and just think about this in the morning?"

"O-ok…" Private said. "I'll try to sleep."

_The penguins climb into their bunks, and within a few minute they fall asleep._

**Skipper's PoV**

_There's a cold breeze running through a snowy tundra. There is a little penguin, still with his down feathers, playing in the snow and two adult penguins watching him._

"I don't know Maury, should we have stay at the zoo I mean won't the humans get suspicious?" A female voice said with caution.

"Its fine Esmeralda, I got the chimps to cover for us and look how much fun Skippy is having." The penguin named Maury said. "It's important for young penguins to know where they come from."

"I guess you're right, but if he gets hurt it your fault." Esmeralda said jokingly.

"Mom, dad! Can I go slide down the big hill now?" The child penguin said while excitingly pointing to a hill with numerous penguins sliding down.

"Ok, Skippy you go have fun your mother and I will stay here and make sure your safe." Maury said with a little laugh.

_A few moments later the little penguin is on top of the hill looking down._ _The little penguin waves to his penguins who wave back._

"O-ok I can slide down this huge, steep, dangerous, hill." The little penguin said. _The little penguin takes a few steps back._ "I can't!"

"Maury I think he's afraid. You should go up there and help him." Esmeralda said with concern in her voice.

"He's fine you have to stop being so protective, see look there he goes." Maury said while pointing to the little penguin.

"WEEEE!" the little penguin cried with joy. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"See Esmeralda, he's having so much fun." Maury said.

"I guess you were right, for once." Esmeralda said while leaning against Maury.

_Meanwhile behind a snow bunk where the penguins are standing, there's an arctic wolf looking for food._

"Man I haven't eaten in 2 weeks, why do rabbits have to change color this time of year?" The wolf said with his stomach growling in agreement. _The wolf sees the 2 adult penguins._ "Ok, I AM desperate…"

_The wolf jumps out from the snow bank and lands in front of the penguins._

"MAURY!" Esmeralda cried, "What do we do!"

_Maury charges at the wolf and does a round house. The wolf dodges and Maury lands in the snow. The wolf grabs Esmeralda and runs._

"MAURY!" Esmeralda shouted.

"ESMERALDA!" Maury cried. _Maury gave chase but the snow was to deep for him to run and to uneven for him to belly slide, he tries to run but trips. _"NO!" _Maury starts hitting the ground and crying. _"WHY! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

_The little penguin returns running up to his dad._ "HEY DAD! Did you see that I went so fast, and I flipped over on my back once and…hey where's mom? Dad why are you crying?" The little penguin asked with concern.

_Maury stands up and pats his son's head._ "Your, sweet kid, too sweet like me and your mother, come on I'm going to take you somewhere." _Maury lifts up the little penguin and puts him on his back._

_After a few hours of walking in silence the little penguin speaks up._

"Dad, where are we going, and what happen to mom?" The little penguin asked.

_Maury didn't reply in till they reached a giant grey building built right into the mountain._ "Were here."

"Where's here? The little penguins asked.

"You'll see Skipper," Maury said.

"The last time you called me that you said my full name was when my best friend got transferred." Skipper said with sadness in his voice.

"Well hello there Maury I haven't seen you since you walked out of the training program." An emperor penguin with a scar on his stomach said. "Have you come back to continue?"

"No, I came to enroll my son." Maury said with no emotion.

"Dad what do you mean?" Skipper asked. "And who's the scary penguin?"

"Bring him to my office, we'll talk more there." The penguin said

_The penguins walk into the commander's office. They put Skipper in a Room by himself, while they talk._

"Dad!" Skipper said when he put him in the room.

"I'll be right back Skipper." Maury said with a frown.

"Ok let's get down to business." The commander said as he closed the door.

_Skipper leans against the door to hear what they say._

"So what makes you want to sign up your son?" The commander said.

"Well, Esmeralda got attack and taken by a wolf I couldn't do anything and felt helpless I never want him to feel like that."

"A wolf they don't usually" The commander said.

_Skipper pulled away from the door. _"M-m-mom?" Skipper said with tears forming. _Skipper sits on the ground and starts to cry._

_Skipper wakes up with sweat on his brow and tears in his eyes._ _"I haven't had that nightmare since I was a chick in the academy." _Skipper thought to himself.

**Kowalski PoV**

"_Marlene said I was cute, what does that mean?" _Kowalski never feel asleep his head was filled with thoughts. _"I don't know what to do, I've never had a female of any species tell me that…"_

**Private PoV**

"_I almost ate Marlene…" Private thought to himself. "I'm glad this pendant hit me when it did." _

"_Im not." A demonic voice said inside Privates head._

"Who's there?" Private asked to no one.

"_I'm not out there I'm in your head, now do me a favor and take of f the pendant." The demonic voice said._

"_But whose there?" Private asked._

"_Wow your stupid." The demonic voice said. "I'm you, but in wolf form I suppose you can call me your beast form." _

"_I'm not listening to you, ate a squirrel and attacked Marlene." Private thought back._

"_I also attacked the lemurs, that fat one hits hard." Private's beast form said._

"_WHAT? Ok that's it I'm finding a way to get rid of you!" Private said._

"_Please you couldn't figure out what was happening to you for two nights I doubt you'll find a way to get rid of me." The beast form said._

"_I'm going to bed..." Private thought_

_Private falls asleep_

**That's chapter 3. And yes I'm adding a bit of Marski, but I'm the author I do what I want.**

**Skipper's dream was originally a lot shorter, then I kept getting ideas and even though Arctic wolfs don't attack penguins I just added that for later in the story, and I have to give a reason why he's so afraid.**

**Private can communicate, With his wolf form now, but he's a jerk. **


	4. Lyca

**Private's Curse**

**Chapter, 4**

**I don't own Viacom, but did you hear about that Badger episode their making?**

**Warning: A LOT more Marski in this chap if you hate the paring go ahead and flame I'm the author I do what I want.**

_It was a normal Day in the penguin HQ, besides the fact all the penguins were tired._

"Anyone get any sleep last night?" Kowalski asked while sitting at the table with his flipper supporting his head.

"Ehhh…I kept waking up, _he pauses,_ because I thought we were being watched." Skipper responded.

"I would have if someone didn't wake me up" Mumbled Private.

"I woke you up?" Skipper asked.

"What? No, someone else did." Private said.

"Well who? I hate having my men lose sleep." Skipper said with a stern look on his face.

"Well, it was me…" Private said sheepishly.

"Wha?" Rico asked as preparing breakfast.

"Busy thinking?" Kowalski asked. "I know I was."

_Rico laughs._ _Kowalski gives him an evil glare."Why did I choose to tell him about that last night?" He thought._

"I guess in a way I was busy thinking, but it wasn't me thinking." Private said.

_Skipper and Rico got confused looks on their faces._

"Ok Private you're starting to confuse ME." Kowalski said.

"I don't know what I'm saying ...heh...heh..." Private said with a nervous laugh, he didn't want the rest of the team to think he was insane.

"Ok…so what's on the agenda today Kowalski?" Skipper said trying to change the subject.

"Well one could try to fix Private. " Kowalski said while looking over his clipboard.

"I like that option!" Private said cheerfully.

"Number two would be…" Kowalski is cut off by Rico approaching with breakfast.

"Feesh!" Rico said while placing food on the table.

"Tell me the rest after breakfast." Said Skipper while eyeing the fish.

_After a few minutes, the penguins finished eating their breakfast._

"So what is option 2 Kowalski?" Skipper asked with a belly full of fish.

"Eat breakfast." Kowalski said.

"Skippah can I have one more severing?" Private asked.

_Skipper turns to face Private. _"Private, you've already had three!" Skipper exclaimed.

"But I'm hungry Skippah…" Private groaned while his stomach grumbled.

"Hmmm, it's scientifically impossible to still be hungry after three breakfasts, dinner maybe but breakfast? Even to Rico's standards that's insane..." Kowalski stated.

_Rico nodded, whose record was two and a half; having a belly full of metal twenty four seven didn't help much when trying to eat. _

"Ok you get one more ration that's it!" Skipper said. "If you're still hungry after that you can wait in till lunch."

_Private nodded as Skipper handed him a fish. Private threw the fish into the air and ate it in one gulp._

"Thanks Skippah!" Private said. _Suddenly Private's stomach grumbled. The penguins looked at each other in shock._

"That doesn't make any sense on any scientific level!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Whoa…" Rico said.

"I've never been this hungry before!" Private exclaimed. "Not even that time when we were trapped in Blowhole's fortresses for four days!"

"Kowalski I want a full analysis on this now!" Skipper ordered.

"I'll have to get some equipment." Kowalski said madly scribbling on his clipboard.

"Private did you eat dinner last night?" Skipper asked concerned.

"Yes of course I did!" Private said.

"Well how much?" Skipper asks. _ Private looks away. _"Private!"

"…five helpings" Private added with a mumble.

_Skipper gets a shocked look on his face, and then looks to Rico for help. Rico shrugs._

"How on earth do you eat that much?" Skipper finally managed to say.

"I don't know." Private said looking down.

_Kowalski walks in with a strange machine._ "Ok I just hook this here and that there…" Kowalski said while attaching various wires to Private.

"What are you doing exactly?" Private asked while Kowalski put a red wire on Private's forehead.

"I'm scanning you brain waves." Kowalski said. "Usually a tragic experience will make it so a person will eat more."

_Private, Skipper, and Rico give Kowalski a 'No duh' look._

"Werewolf." Rico says with the same expression.

"Oh….right" Kowalski said. "I can't believe I didn't account for that." _Kowalski face palms himself._ "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Right….with that accounted for I say we find a way to calm Private down!" Skipper said. "So what relaxes you Private?"

"Well I like walks on the beach, watching the sunset, romantic comedies, I would say peanut butter winkies but with the recent events…" Private said while looking at his gut and then at the other penguins. Skipper was sighing, Kowalski was just staring at him without writing anything on his clipboard, and Rico was gagging.

"And swimming." Private said.

_Skipper, Kowalski and Rico happily agree. Soon they are out of the HQ and standing on the cement flow, and then Alice walks by._

"Look Paul, I'm telling you, one minute there's food in there the next none." Alice said while talking into the walkie-talkie. "I know it sounds cra-"Alice is cut off when she looks into the penguin exhibit. _Alice grabs a board and uses it as the bridge; she then approached the penguins and picks up Private._

"Did you gain weight?" Alice said as she was turning Private around. "And what's with this pendant?"

_Private blushes which fortunately is hidden by his feathers._

"I'd better take you to the vet, don't want PETA on us for animal obesity." Alice muttered to herself.

_Alice then starts to walk toward the vet._

"Skipper what do we do?" Kowalski asked while trying to stay cute and cuddly.

"Nothing Kowalski." Skipper said simply.

_Kowalski and Rico give Skipper a strange look._

"But Skipper!" Kowalski said.

"Who knows the humans might actually know what to do in cases like this." Skipper said regrettably. "We'll check up on him later."

_Penguin HQ 1700 hours._

_Marlene comes running into the HQ, Kowalski flinches and Rico starts to snicker again._

"You guys realize Private got taken to the zoo vet right?" Marlene asks. _Marlene looks at Rico. _"What's with him?"

"Nothing!" Kowalski said louder then he wanted the others just stared. "Uh…so you were saying?"

"Private was taken to the vet." Marlene said annoyed having to repeat her question.

"We know." Skipper said without emotion.

"Wait, and you're just letting the humans doing who knows what?" Marlene said with panic. "Especially with his condition?"

_Skipper sighs. _"Fine I was going to have him stay overnight but let's go get him." Skipper said.

_Outside the vet office 1730 hours._

"Options!" Skipper ordered.

"Hmmm, we could have Rico cough up some C4 just enough for the hinges to come off and not to startle the police, then we could easily sneak in and take Private back!" Kowalski said while holding up his crudely drawn plan.

"Window…" Rico said while pointing to the open window.

"Oh _Kowalski looks at open window _right" Kowalski said while face palming himself again. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

"Kowalski what's with all the obvious mistakes? Something bugging you?" Skipper asked concerned.

"Well…" _Kowalski glances at Marlene for a millisecond. _Kowalski said with his flipper behind his neck. _Rico starts to snicker._

"We'll talk about it later for now let's save Private!" Marlene said.

_The three penguins make it to the window, with the help of Marlene. Skipper looks around and sees Private in a cage face down._

"Private!" Skipper shouted as he saw Private laying down in the cage. "What did they do to him?"

"It seemed they knocked him out…" Kowalski said.

"Or he could be asleep." Marlene said.

_The penguins, and Marlene, jump from the window onto the counter the cage is on. Skipper starts to shake the cage._

"Private wake up!" Skipper shouts.

"AHHH Huh wh-what is it?" Private asked startled. "Skipper! I'm so glad you're here it's horrible in this place, there's no food no TV nothing!"

"Skipper we have a problem, seems like the zoo got new looks for their cages." Kowalski said while gesturing to the key locks over the door of the cage.

"Rico wire cutters!" Skipper ordered.

"Uh uh." Rico said.

"Skipper Rico broke his last pair of wire cutters last week." Kowalski said.

"Blast!" Skipper yelled. "Ok ill need some C4 but just enough to blow the door up."

"OR, I can do this." Marlene said as she stuck her claw into the lock and opened it.

_The three penguins look at her with shock._

"Thanks Marlene!" Private said

"How did you…" Skipper started to ask.

"Let's just say I've been hanging out with you guys for way to long." Marlene said.

"Well we got Private out, let's go." Skipper said while walking away.

"Uhhh Skipper, I can't." Private said.

"Huh?" Skipper asked while turning around.

"Well the doctor gave me this pill that made me feel sleepy…and well I can't feel my legs." Private said.

"Cheese and crackers they paralyzed him!" Skipper said. "OH WHY!" _Skipper cried out as he got on his knees._

"Uhhh no their just asleep." Private said as he was trying to get up.

"Oh I knew that…" Skipper said while trying to keep his cool. "Rico carry him and put his pendant back on."

_Rico hoists Private over his shoulder and grumbles. He puts the pendant on and starts to walk towards the door. _ _A few minutes later the penguins and Marlene are back in the HQ._

"Well I'm going back to my exhibit." Marlene said while climbing the ladder. "Bye Kowalski." _Marlene shuts the hatch._

"Why'd she only say goodbye to Kowalski?" Private asked as being put into his bunk._ Rico snickers_

"_Note to self, never tell Rico anything like that AGAIN." _ _Kowalski thought to himself._

"Ok well men let's turn in!" Skipper said while jumping into his bunk.

_Kowalski and Rico followed suit. The penguins quickly fell asleep._

_**Penguin HQ 2330 hours. **_

**Kowalski's POV**

_Kowalski is on a beach, with the swells coming up to his ankles. Suddenly a brown figure walks up to him._

"Hey cutie." It said.

"Hey Marlene." Kowalski said while looking at the ocean.

_Marlene sat down, Kowalski wraps his flipper around her._

"Its official then?" Marlene said looking at Kowalski.

"Yep." Kowalski said with a little smile.

"Oh look the sun is setting!" Marlene said excitably.

"Perfect moment, for our first kiss." Kowalski said.

_Kowalski leans in for a kiss Marlene is about to return it when Kowalski wakes up in a cold sweat._

"_Three times I've fallen asleep." Kowalski thought "Three times I've had that dream; I have to talk to Marlene about this."_

_Kowalski jumps out of his bunk to the floor, he never made a sound so he figured no one woke up and he proceeded to climb out the hatch._

**Private's POV**

_Something brushes against Private's arm. Private snores and gets up._

"Hello who's there?" Private asks. _Private looks up and sees a tail leaving the exhibit._

"_Huh?" Private thought to himself._

"_It's the smart one." The werewolf adding in his two cents._

"_Oh great it's you again." Private thought while rolling his eyes._

"_I'll take that as a compliment now c'mon get up lets follow him!" The werewolf said eagerly._

"_Why?" Private thought._

"_It'll be fun and it has potential blackmail involved." The werewolf said._

"_For a werewolf, you sure don't fit the scary and intimidating sterotypes." Private thought as getting out of his bunk._

"_Ok my name is Lyca, god of werewolves." Lyca said. "And werewolves have all sorts of personalities you should meet Zyna, that guy can PARTY." _

"_Sounds like Julien." Private thought while getting out of the HQ._

"_Who?" Lyca said._

"_The lemur you tried to mangle." Private thought._

"_Oh, him yea met him for 5 seconds he always that annoying?" Lyca said._

"_Yea pretty much." Private thought back as he stepped inside Marlene's exhibit. "Hey Kowalski is here and marlene and him are talking…"_

"_Perfect! Spy on them, c'mon so me those commando skills the bossy one won't shut up about." Lyca said._

"_Fine!" Private climbs to the top of Marlene's cave and tilts his head down, and while doing that his pendant falls off without his notice._

"_But that's wrong and rude and wait what are they doing." Private thought._

"_Whoa…" Lyca said._

**Kowalski's POV**

_Kowalski enters Marlene's exhibit and she's her sleeping in her bed._

"_Ok all I have to do is ask her." Kowalski thought._

_Kowalski walks over to Marlene's bed and shakes her gently._

"Marlene wake up." Kowalski said in a whisper.

_Marlene snores and kicks one of her legs._

"Marlene!" Kowalski said a little louder.

"A-!" Marlene started to scream but Kowalski put his flipper over her mouth.

"SSSSSSHHHH!" Kowalski said. "I need to ask you something."

"Is now the right time?" Marlene said with a yawn.

"Yes! I need to know what you meant when you said you're the cutest." Kowalski said desperately.

"Oh…that." Marlene said surpised.

"Uhhh well, I think your c-cute." Marlene said a little embarssed

"R-really?" Kowalski asked.

"Yea I know it's weird." Marlene said while looking down

"Not really…" Kowalski said while lifting her head back up.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked her eyes full of hope.

"I, guess by the natural formula of what's cute, I think you're cute too." Kowalski said with a smile.

_Marlene smiles and attempts to wrap her arms around Kowalski._

"Marlene I can't…" Kowalski said.

"Why not?" Marlene asked surpised.

"Skipper has had his eye on you since we first met you, if I do this to him…" Kowalski started to say something but he shuddered.

"Who cares." Marlene said.

"Wha?" Kowalski asked

_Marlene hugs Kowalski._

"He had his chances." Marlene said.

_Kowalski just had a shocked look on his face he didn't know what to do suddenly a loud thump was heard behind them._

"PRIVATE?" Kowalski said shocked.

**No more PoVs.**

"I swear I didn't see or hear anything!" Private said while standing up.

_Private giggles his eyes have a shocked expression and he has the biggest smile on his face._

"Don't tell Skipper please!" Kowalski pleaded.

"I won't! I promise!" Private said. _Suddenly Private falls to his knees._

"_Ok this is too sappy." Lyca says_

"Lyca?" Private says.

"_Sorry Private got to do what I got to do." Lyca says. _

"What are you planning on doing?" Private asks aloud.

"Private who are you talking to? Marlene asks.

"_Let's just say the new couple will be surprised." Lyca said even in his mind Private can hear the evil in his voice._

_Private starts to transform. Marlene screams and Kowalski grabs her._

"Quick follow me!" Kowalski said while running to the sewer with Marlene's paw in his flipper.

_Kowalski opens the sewer and pulls Marlene into it._

"Run to the HQ!" Kowalski said with desperation in his voice.

"What about you?" Marlene asks from the sewers.

"I'll be fine I promise!" Kowalski says with a hint of doubt.

"I'm holding you to that!" Marlene yelled while she ran in the direction of the HQ.

_Lyca growls. Which captures Kowalski attention. Kowalski shoots him an angry glare, Lyca dives and Kowalski dodges and belly slides to the pendant._

"Take this!" Kowalski said as he flung the pendant, it soars over Lyca's head and lands in the sewers.

"That worked better last time…" Kowalski said.

_Lyca jumps at Kowalski again Kowalski attempts to dive but fails Lyca grabs one of his flippers and runs._

"ACK!" Kowalski cried out.

_Lyca jumps out of Marlene's exhibit and keeps running, he jumps onto the lemur exhibit fence, onto their volcano then out of the zoo._

**Penguins HQ.**

_Marlene swings the door open and it slams loudly._

"GUYS WAKE UP NOW!" Marlene yelled.

"Wha-?" Rico said as he fell out of bunk.

"Marlene? What is it?" Skipper said while getting out of his bunk.

"Private attacked Kowalski!" Marlene yelled franticly.

_Rico and Skipper get shocked looks on their faces, they look behind them and see their bunks are emptied._

"Wu..oh" Rico said.

"We need to find them. NOW!" Skipper said.

"Especially my bo-" Marlene was about to say something but stopped herself.

"Bo…and why were Kowalski and Private at your place?" Skipper asked confused.

"Your right we have to find them let's go!" Marlene says as she grabs Skipper and Rico's flippers and runs to the ladder.

_The two penguins and Marlene get to the cement flow and look around._

"I don't see them anywhere." Marlene said.

"They couldn't have gotten far let's go!" Skipper ordered.

_The trio ran to the zoo entrance. _

"It's locked!" Marlene said.

_Skipper kicks a brick and a secret passage opens in the ground._

"Let's go!" Skipper said while pointing down the hole.

"Whoa…" Marlene said as she jumped into the hole.

"Which way?" Rico said when they arrived on the other side of the fence.

"I…I don't know" Marlene said. "Kowalski told me to run."

"Ok we'll split up RICO walkie-talkies!" Skipper commanded. "If you see them use it frequency 13.37, is its 0200 hours and you don't know where you are call and say you're lost, LETS GO!"

_With that Rico and Skipper ran off in different directions._

"Kowalski…" Marlene said sadly.

_6__th__ avenue New York City. 0100 hours_

"Ok it's been an hour why didn't you just eat me at the zoo?" Kowalski asked.

"Eat you? I have something much bigger planned." Private said.

"Private snap out of it!" Kowalski screamed.

"That's the eight time you tried that, also the name is Lyca." Lyca said.

_Suddenly gas fills Kowalski's nostrils._

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Kowalski tried to say before it was too late.

_Lyca collapses along with Kowalski shortly after._

_Kowalski wakes up in a blue box with bars in the front. He hears one word before falling back asleep_

"Fights…" A mysterious disembodied voice says.

**That's the end of chapter 4 sorry it took so long with writers block and school this is getting hard to write. But I'll push through. **

**I wonder what happen to Kowalski and Private, will they find their way back? And what did the voice mean by Fights?**

**Don't ask me why I choose marski I just did I use to think the only 2 couples of the show were Skilene and Juliene so finding more Marlene officiated couples I'm, exploring, if you will.**

**Also the "pill" Private was fed will come into play next chapter.**


End file.
